Christo Krieger
ist ein fiktionaler Charakter von der Roman Romance Blog - Reihe Gegen den Strom von Jo Karter Persönlichkeit left Christo Krieger wurde 1979 in Lohmen geboren und wuchs in Steinfeld Ortsteil Nahe auf. Christo trägt durch einen Unfall bedingt seit seinem achten Lebensjahr eigendlich eine Brille. Die er jedoch nur selten aufsetz, weil er sie verliert oder sie unabsichtlich zerbricht. Eine Zeit lang trägt er Kontaktlinsen, doch aufgrund seines Wassersport beginnt er später wieder die Brille zu tragen. Sämtliche seiner Beziehungen enden damit, das nicht Christo sondern seine Partner den Schlussstrich ziehen. Christo hat extreme Flugangst, alleine würde er nie ein Flugzeug besteigen. Leben Er ist ein deutscher Schwimmsportler, der erste Mann, der die 200 Meter Freistil in unter 1:40 Minuten geschwommen ist. Christo Krieger heiratete 1997 zum ersten Mal Joanie, die Ehe wurde im Jahre 2007 geschieden. Er ist seit 2001 der Lebensgefährte von Dennis Romano. Zwischendurch führt er eine Beziehung mit Scarlette Knight. Er ist der Vater von Amelie und Tobias Krieger, sowie einer Stieftochter Nadine Romano. Von Karrierebeginn an begleitet von Joleigh - Sportsillustratet , sowie 2002 bis 2007 war er Gesprächspartner für die Kolumne von Vanessa Brikks Alles außer Wassersport der Skaterzeitschrift SP_O_TS.18 Werdegang Darkside Darkside Inhalt Riptide Riptide '' right Christo wuchs zusammen Joanie, wie Geschwister auf. Ihre Familie wurde seine Familie, insbesondere dann wenn wieder mal keiner Zeit für ihn hatte nahm sich Joanies Mutter Nadine seiner an. Laurent hatte zu dieser Zeit viel in der Kanzlei zu tun und auch Maria war kaum zu Hause. Mark hatte das Haus verlassen und David studierte und war eher selten da. Nur Ben blieb ihm und lies so richtig den großen Bruder raushängen und pisackte ihn wo er nur konnte, wenn es keiner sah. Das Verhältnis änderte sich nach dem Sommer´86 wo Ben ihm gegenüber richtig übergriffig wurde, als er nach seinem Unfall aus dem Krankenhaus heimmkehrte. Maria schränkte ihre Arbeitszeit so gut sie konnte ein um für die Kinder da zu sein, denn sie hatten Joanie aufgenommen. Als David sich Christo annähert bringt er ihn den Inlinesport näher und holt ihn damit zu Hause raus. Doch seine Eltern sind weniger davon begeistert, als er mit erneuten Verletzungen heimkehrt und sie wollen das er sich einen sicheren Sport sucht. Joanie verschwindet ohne sich von Christo zu verabschieden und es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und Maria. Als Christo in eine neue Klasse kommt lernt er Vanessa kennen sie ist im Schwimmverein von Steinfeld und sie überredet ihn zum Training mit zukommen. Anfangs schaut er nur zu und hält sich von der der Gruppe fern. Franka der als ehrenamtl. Trainer arbeitet bemerkt ihn und spricht ihn an. Christo lässt sich darauf ein, allein schon um seine Eltern zu beruhigen, jedoch ist das Skaten vorrangig und da er unverletzt bleibt fällt es auch nicht weiter auf und nur David weis davon. Christo passt sich an um nicht auffällig zu werden und er fasst den Plan so schnell wie möglich von zu Hause weg zu wollen. Vanessa wurde seine feste Freundin und im Herbst kam es zu Sichtungen für das Sportinternat und Christo bekam eine erste Empfehlung. Dann kehrte Joanie zurück und Christo wollte sie nicht wieder gehen lassen. Dafür gab er seine Chance auf, nur um bei ihr zu sein. Die Zeit hatte etwas zwischen ihnen verändert nur eingestehen konnten sie es sich nicht. Sie schlossen ihren Pakt, Vanessa interpretierte es falsch und trennte sich von Christo als er seine 2. Chance erhält. Nach der Medizinischen Untersuchung beginnt das neue Schuljahr in Linken. Kurz dárauf hat er einen Blinddarmdurchbruch, so verkürzt sich seine achtwöchige Probezeit um 5 Wochen auf 3Wochen, er besteht trotz mittelmäßiger Leistung. Nachdem er den Vertrag sicher hat zeigt er nicht mehr wie er muss und ordnet sich im Training unter während er sich in der Schule noch orientieren muss, aber er findet schnell neue Freunde Branding ''Branding right - Xander ernennt Jeromé als Nachfolger und Christo trifft sein Vorbild Sean Knight - Christos ONS mit Sandy - Christos Freundschaft mit Jeromé bekommt erste Risse - Christo Lebenstil läßt Florence nicht unbesorgt, da er auch mit Cindy anbandelt - Christo zieht mit Amelie bei Dennis ein - Christos Beziehung mit Diana - Christo und die Timms nähern sich wieder an - Vanessas Geburtstag - Remuss macht Christo zum Teamkapitän um Jeromé unter Druck zu setzen - Christo bandelt mit Dennis an und Diana trennt sich - Christo steht zu Dennis, der findet es besser vorläufig darüber zu schweigen - Christo kauft die Wohnung/Umbau - Amelies Sommer - Christo gibt seinen Brüdern Einblick in sein Leben - Maria ist mit Christos Lebensführung nicht einverstanden - Christo und Dennis Leben offen, doch in der Öffentlichkeit mit Distanz - Christo behauptet sich in seiner Gruppe und bleibt Leader - Sean Knight, bekommt der letzten WM im Land seine Probleme mit und lädt sie ein - Australienurlaub mit Folgen, erste Fotos kursieren - Christo gewinnt in die vorletzten Läufe vor Jeromé, die Spannungen werden Größer - als Dennis mit Christo reden will wird er überfallen - Maria stirbt, Christo ignoriert es bis Dennis davon erfährt - auf der Beerdigung trifft er auf Joanie und Tobias, sie will die Scheidung - David macht ihm ein Geständnis, was ihn an seinen Familienzusammenhalt zweifeln lässt - zwischen Christo und Dennis krieselt es, weil sie jeweils anders mitdem Geschehen um Dennis umgehen und Dennis offenbart ihm sein Geheimnis - Charlotte gesteht das sie bei Laurent eingezogen ist, sie haben viel über Verlust gesprochen und waren sich näher gekommen, sie baut Christo auf, als Dennis übern den Berg ist - Amelie verbringt die Wochen bei den Timms - der Vorfall wird von Remuss runtergespielt und vertuscht, während Christo die Sorge um Dennis plagt - Christo betrinkt sich mit Jeromé, er will das er die Führung aufgibt, sie Machen Tatoos über seinen gesamten Körper ( Strichmännchen, Gekritzel ), daruter eines von Jerome , er schlägt bei Vanessa auf, Dennis liest ihn auf auch sie erfährt den Grund - Christo forscht nach gegen Dennis Willen, als sie die Staffel gewinnen, bekommt er von Simon einen Hinweis und die Einladung zum Junggesellen Abend - am Abend legt sich Christo mit Jeromé an und er geht bevor es eskalliert - Christo trifft sich mit Joanie, sie verbringen die Nacht bis zum Morgen und redeten - beim Nachmittagsraining taucht Jeromé mit der Polizei auf und Christo wird verhört, er kann seine Unschuld beweisen - Jeromé fällt für die Saison aus und weiteres ist fraglich, Christo bleibt Leader - Joanie erkennt die Probleme und provoziert die Männer, sie zieht mit Tobi ein - als Joanie erneut schwanger ist, gibt es viele Gerüchte, aber niemand der 3 äußert sich - Christo hatte endlich die Scheidungspapiere unterschrieben - Charlotte wird zum ersten Mal Oma, die Überraschung war gelungen, Joanie geht nur Tobi scheint sie wirklich zu vermissen - Charlotte und Laurent heiraten zwei Jahre nach der Beerdigung - Dennis bekommt gesundheitliche Probleme werden mehr, er übersteht sie aber, was ihm den Job und eine alte vergessene Story kostet - Christo gibt die Führung an Linus Stark ab - Dennis Nachfolger veröffentlicht einen Teil seiner Recherche und mit Laurent geht er gegen an und sie erhalten eine Abfindung - David setzt Dennis unter Druck wie er es mit Joanie getan und Dennis macht daraufhin Christo Schluss und Robi geht zu weit - Dennis hält es nicht mehr aus und Christo geht ihm aus dem Weg - bei seinem letzten Lauf spricht Sean ihn auf eine Auszeit an, eine 3 monatigen Urlaub, aber konnte er alles hinter sich lassen - Bei Christo setzt mehr und mehr der Frust ein und er und Amelie sind nur am Streiten so das sie die meiste Zeit bei Flo ist, er und Jeromé sprechen sich endlich aus und er rät ihm sofort zu, wenn er jetzt nicht gehen würde würde er es nie tun und er schließt sich Sean an - Amelie bleibt zu Hause bei Florence, auch Jeromé achtet auf sie, Naddi und Tobias gehen zu den Großeltern, Mark begleitet ihn auf dem Flug - Dennis erfuhr zufällig von Christos Plan, kurz darauf erfärt er von Robin den Grund für Christos Verhalten, doch er kam zu spät - Christo fliegt alleine, und aus den drei Monaten wird über ein Jahr Inhalt Confrontation Confrontation right- Christo kehrt nach 11/2 Jahren zurück, - er erfährt vom baldigen Familienzuwachs und nimmt Amelie in den Arm, was er jahrelang nicht mehr gekonnt hatte, im selben Moment erfährt er von ihren Gefühlen für Jeromé - Jeromé und Christo gehen einen Trinken und er fragt nach und er bietet ihm eine Chance zum Karriereende und er versucht es noch mal aber obwohl er in Führung liegt gibt er nach seinem 3 Lauf auf, Linus behält Christo in der Staffel noch einige Monate - Christo trifft auf Dennis und es ist wie Feuer und Wasser zwischen ihnen - Scarlette beginnt ihr Austauschjahr und Christo stellt sie der Familie vor - die Beziehung zu Scarlett scheitert weil Dennis ihn nicht aufgibt trotz gemeinsamer Nacht, scheitert Dennis an seiner Sturheit - Christo geht zu Robin und sucht die Aussprache, bevor es zu weit geht bricht Robin ab, er gesteht ihm das er und Dennis seit Jahren nur Freunde waren - Christo will mit Toby sobald wie möglich zurück nach Linken - Kaya macht ihm klar das er vor seinen Gefühlen davon läuft - Kaya und Philipp verbringen mit Toby den Sommer in Linken, Philipp gesteht seine Gefühle und Toby verspricht auf ihn zu warten, er bleibt und die zwei Geschwister kehren zurück - Christo widmet sich in den Ferien dem Strandhaus und Dennis hilft ihm, er beschließt zu bleiben - Kaya beleidigt ihn es ist aber nie böse gemeint, sie beginnt mit Christo ein Projekt zu entwickeln 4. Jahre später - der Tag von Philipps Abschluss, er hat Toby ewig nicht gesehen, er kommt nach seinem Vater, alles hat die richtigen Proportionen wie Kaya feststellen muss, nur ist sein Ziel Philipp - Davide hat mit Problemen zu kämpfen die sich nicht mehr verheimlichen lassen und auch Christo und Dennis sind nicht ganz ehrlich zur Familie, Christo möchte die Aussprache mit David und Laurent - nach dem Unfall auf dem Boot ist Dennis dermaßen besorgt, das er David angeht und David verschwindet - Christo sagt der Familie wie es um ihn steht und das er sich nicht auch noch um David kümmern kann - Toby findet halt bei Philipp, der es Kaya nicht sagen darf - Christo startet das fünftägige Sportevent indem er mit Xander, Jerome & Meiko in einer Staffel gegen eine jüngere Generation antritt, sie feiern den Abend, nur Jeromé war stiller als gewohnt, sie machten Flaschendrehen und wie immer wählte Christo Pflicht, Jeromé wollte wissen was das war was ihn so unwiederstehlich machte und er küsste ihn und dann hielt er ihn nur fest und er weinte um ihn und niemand verstand es in dem Moment 3 Tage nach dem Event kommt es zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen David und Christo aufgrund seiner Sucht, Naddie hat sich im Wagen versteckt und es kommt zu einem schweren Unfall, den David unbeschadet übersteht ------------------ - Naddies Zustand ist kritisch und sie stirbt, aber Dennis und Laurent sind bei ihr, auf dem Flur treffen sie auf David und Dennis geht auf ihn los - kurz darauf bricht Christos Kreislauf zusammen und auch er stirbt, David und Laurent sind bei ihm - Laurent nimmt David in den Arm zum ersten Mal, seit Jahrzenten lässt er es zu Sunside Sunsideright spielt bis auf wenige Anrufe keine Rolle in diesem Kapitel Ein Tag im September Ein Tag im Septemberright- als Christo erfährt das David endgültig aus der Kanzlei geflogen ist und sich mit Laurent zerstritten hat verabredet er sich mit den Beiden am Hafen - auch das David´s Probleme schlimmer sind als er ahnt haben ihn zu den Entschluss gebracht, auch wenn Laurent David aufgegeben hat - er nimmt sie mit auf einen Katamaran und überrascht mit guten Segelkenntnissen(seit Australien , eines seiner Hobbies) - David ist alles egal und er will wieder gehen, doch Christo hat war wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen und dazu mussten sie aufs Wasser, weil er David bei klarem Verstand brauchte - Dennis verabschiedet sie am Hafen - David beschließt seinen Rausch aus zu schlafen und sie sind lange unterwegs - als David erwacht sitzt Christo mit Laurent an Deck und er setzt sich dazu und kommt zur Sache, doch der Streit zwischen ihm und seinem Vater kocht hoch, das Christo es nicht fassen kann und er ihnen den Grund sagt, auch weshalb er im Job kürzer tritt - David war nicht dumm und Christo sollte den wahren Grund för ihre Zusammenkunft nennen, - Laurent wollte wissen wie schlimm sein Konsum war, er käme nicht mehr ohne etwas aus - Laurent machte Christo einen Tee und nimmt ihm die Mütze ab, er war sehr müde und er erzählte von der Untersuchung das Dennis ihn hingeschleppt hätte, über 5 Jahre seit dem Ende seiner Schwimmkarriere hatte er jegliche ärztliche Untersuchung gemieden, dies war nun ein halbes Jahr her und er wollte keine OP da das Risiko zu hoch war - Christo spricht seine Adoption an, wollte wissen warum sie ihn all die Jahre belogen hatten und er wollte wissen wie Anni war - Nun mit Abstand troz der Trauer beginnt er Laurent zu verstehen und nach Marias Tod war es für die Wahrheit zu spät - Warum hatten sie alle troz seiner Bekundungen die Liebe zu Joanie in Frage gestellt, die Antwort war doch ersichtlich - Christo erklärt die Gründe, mit 8/9 erfährt er das er adoptiert ist, weis aber nichts von seinen echten Eltern, Joanie ist dabei und er sei wie sie alleine und sie hätten nur sich, dann ist Joanie weg und Christo verzweifelt weil er sich belogen fühlt, Laurent der immer die Wahrheit sagte belog ihn auch nach mehrfachen nachfragen auch über Joanies Verschwinden, Christo´s schlaflose Nächte rauben ihn die Kräfte und er wird anfällig und aufsässig zu jedem Streit, bis Maria ohne Absprache ihn unter Medikamente setzt, bis er mit dem Schwimmen anfängt, als Joanie auftaucht kochen die alten Delikte hoch insbesondere als er erfährt das Laurent und David hinter Joanies Verschwinden stecken. Laurent kann ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen und Chriisto will Joanie nie wieder verlieren und er weis eine Weg für immer zusammen zu sein und erinnert Joanie an ihren Pakt, was sehr egoistisch von ihm war, er hatte sie erpresst und deshalb war es ihm nie gelungen sie zu halten. - Laurent erzählte von Mom Sally, wie lange sie um ihn gekämpft hatte, wie sehr sie Martin geliebt haben musste und ihm selbst noch so viel Liebe geschenkt hatte und er erzählte David vom Schicksal seiner leiblichen Mutter (Mary) Vor 24 Stunden Vor 24 Stundenthumb|Christo 12 J.thumb|ChristothumbLaurent bereut nichts und denkt an die Menschen die er kennengelernt hat, die es ohne ihn nie gegeben hätte und er erzählt von seinem Vater, das er nichts hätte ändern können oder wollen, er glaubte und das war seine Strafe das er sich innerlich von David abgewandt hatte, als er Christo so klein und hilflos er war ablehnte, und doch würde er immer wieder helfen, zu ihnen stehen und er sorgte sich um Dennis wie der Rest du der Familie und trauern brauchte Zeit *Sandra Meyer *Robin Malik *Vanessa Brikks *Scarlette Knight Karriere / Schwimmen Christo Krieger trainierte zu Beginn im Sportverein 2 von Spandoverhaven und nahm erfolgreich an verschiedenen Inline - Skatekontest teil, da dieser Sport aber zu nehmend für ihn gefährlicher wurde suchte er eine Alternative. Durch seine Freundin Vanessa kam er in den Schwimmverein des Ortsteils Steinfeld. Mit zehn Jahren fing er dort relativ spät mit regelmäßig mit dem Schwimmen an, kämpfte sich aber innerhalb von 2 Jahren nach ganz oben. Nach einem Tief, kämpfte er sich kurz darauf an die Spitze zurück und bekam seine zweite Empfehlung für den Sportverein Linken e.V. (einem Olympia Stützpunkt des Bundes OSB), durch Henry Böttcher. Christo überstand die die achtwöchige Probezeit im Schwimmverein Linken e.V. und bekam den ersten Jahresvertrag für die C-Jugend unter den Teamleitern Böttcher und Timm. Im Jahr darauf folgte der 2 Jahresvertrag für B- Jugend unter Timm und darauf folgte der 2Jahresvertrag für die A-Jugend unter Remuss. Anders als bei den DMS werden die DMS-J als Staffelwettkampf geschwommen. Die Vereinsmannschaften treten in folgenden Disziplinen an: 4 × 100 Meter Freistil 4 × 100 Meter Brust 4 × 100 Meter Rücken 4 × 100 Meter Schmetterling 4 × 100 Meter Lagen Seinen ersten größeren Erfolg konnte Krieger bei den Schwimmeuropameisterschaften 2001 über 200 Meter Freistil verzeichnen. Diesen Rekord verbesserte er wenige Wochen später bei den Dt. Meisterschaften auf 1:47,37 min. Im Endlauf bei den Olympischen Spielen konnte''' Krieger''' sich erneut steigern und seinen deutschen Rekord auf 1:47,00 min verbessern. Durch eine Unfall im Winter 2002 legte er eine neunwöchige Trainingspause ein. Danach konnte er in seinem ersten internationalen Wettkampf 2002 während der Baltic Tour einen Europarekord über 200 Meter Freistil aufstellen. Bei den Schwimmweltmeisterschaften 2002 gewann Krieger im Juli Gold über 400 Meter Freistil. Xander Kett´s 5 Jahre andauernden Rekord hatte er gebrochen rief ihn nach dem Rennen an und gratulierte ihm mit den Worten: „Wenn einer dazu in der Lage ist, dann du Joker.“. Zwei Tage später sicherte er sich auch die Goldmedaille über 200 Meter Freistil und verwies Jeromè Karleson auf den zweiten Platz. Dieser musste sich um 1,16 Sekunden geschlagen geben und verlor zugleich seinen Weltrekord, den Kriegern um fast eine Sekunde unterbot. Es war Karlesons erste Niederlage bei einem internationalen Großereignis seit den Schwimmweltmeisterschaften 1998 in. Gemeinsam mit Meiko Stark, >Helge Simon, und Sven Jasmundt stellte Krieger mit der 4 x 100 Meter Lagenstaffel einen Landesrekord (3:30,58 min) auf, was den Gewinn der Silbermedaille bedeutete. Erfolge (FACT.-7J. beginn 1991-ende) Deutsche Kurzbahnmeisterschaften 1996: * Platz 1 über 800 Meter Freistil * Platz 1 über 1500 Meter Freistil Verbindungen / Auftritte in anderen Blogs Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Krieger - Familie Kategorie:Schwimmer Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Darkside Kategorie:Riptide Kategorie:Sunside Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Skater Kategorie:GdS Kategorie:Verstorben